From the Future
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Gravity Falls, the place for mysteries to occur. Including two teens falling out of a portal and landing in the past with a plan to get their parents together. Why? Well you will just have to read to find out. And who is that following the kids? Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. 1 Time Traveling Companions

Chapter 1: Time Traveling Companions

Scene: Gravity Falls

A portal opened in the woods near the Mystery Shack and two beings fell through before it closed. One was a boy with shaggy brown hair and the other was a girl with long, bright yellow hair. Both had eye patched over their right eyes. They soon got to their feet, the boy rubbing his sore head in the process. Well, the boy was on his feet, the girl was hovering a foot above the ground next to him. If anyone were to have seen them at that moment, they would have noticed that the visible eye of the boy was brown while the visible eye of the girl was an oddly bright yellow with oval pupils.

"Now what did you do, Albany?" The boy asked in annoyance.

"I didn't do anything! All I said was that I was excited to meet our parents before they got together. Then Dad walks in the room and pushes us through that portal!" The girl, Albany, shouted. "Are you sure it wasn't _you_ who did something, Darren?"

"All I did was read!" The two began to argue until Darren finally made it stop. "Enough! You find _him_ and I'll find _her_ ," Darren ordered. "I think she might still be living at the Mystery Shack." Albany flew to the sky to search for something while Darren began to walk. In the opposite direction of where he needed to be.

"Hey Dar-Bear~!" Darren groaned at the girl before looking up at her. "It's that way," The blond haired girl said while pointing in the correct direction. He sighed before turning around and walking in the direction she was pointing to.

"Thanks," he grumbled to her. Albany giggled before floating back down to him and hugging him from behind.

"Love you Dar-Bear~" She purred. Darren turned around and properly hugged her.

"I love you too, Star. Now don't forget to come to the shack in a week." The girl nodded before backing away and snapping her fingers, disappearing from that dimension. Darren began his walk again. A half an hour passed before Darren finally made it to the shack and was surprised by the appearance of the hut. It looked more worn down and smaller than it did in the future that he came from. Stan walked out in his usual suit before seeing the boy and trying to get him to buy something. "Please, I just want to find Mabel and Dipper Pines," Darren said. "And you might be interested in listening to what I have to say as well."

Scene: Dreamscape

Albany dodged all of the floating objects within the dream realm as she searched for something. Or, to be more specific, some _one_. She continued on her search for another half an hour until she accidentally bumped into a yellow triangle.

"Watch where you're floating!" The triangle shouted, turning red for a brief second. Albany just stared at the triangle with wide eyes until it turned around to reveal a certain top hat wearing dream demon. Albany honestly didn't recognise him at first.

"Sorry!" Albany shouted. "I'm looking for someone."

"And who might that be? Maybe we can make a deal," Bill said to the girl. At the mention of a deal, Albany immediately knew who he was and decided to play along for a little bit.

"No, no. I'm just looking for my dad but you seem like more fun to hang out with," she said with a huge, mischievous smile spreading across her face. Bill gave her a skeptical look but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. "Tell me, Doritos man, what is the most interesting thing to watch the humans do? Personally, I find it fun to watch them fall in love. It's so sweet!" Bill glared at the nickname before he began to laugh at the girl hovering next to him.

"Love? That is one of THE most ridiculous things that the humans believes in!" Bill continued to laugh at the girl, who only smiled sweetly at him but had an evil glint in her eyes.

"You will regret saying that, Bill Cipher," Albany said in a sickly sweet voice that made Bill shiver in fear. Something told him that there was something off about this girl. And there was, for this girl's name is Albany Star Cipher and Bill Cipher is about to get a taste of his own medicine.

Scene: Mystery Shack

"So...You're saying that you're Mabel's son from the future?" The 24 year old male brunette twin asked Darren, who nodded. "And you and your friend-"

"Time traveling companion," Darren correct while interrupting.

"Riiiight. You any your 'time traveling companion' are here to get your parents together?" Darren nodded again. "And you need to wait for your partner before you can introduce Mabel to your dad?"

"Yeppers," Darren replied,

"Woooow!" Mabel said in amazement.

"How do we know this kid isn't lying?" Grunkle Stan asked with suspicion. Darren pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture.

"This was when mom and I spent the day together while my sister and dad were..." Darren trailed off as he tried to think of the right word that won't give too much away. "Well… Dad took my twin sister to work with him. That is the easiest way to describe it where they were. Anyways, mom and I were at a fair and this was taken when we were on the Ferris Wheel." Darren showed them the picture. The future son of Mabel put his thumb over his own right eye in the picture.

"That's definitely Mabel," Dipper said. "You're covering half of your face."

"I know. If I showed my right eye, you would easily know who my dad is," Darren explained. "We can't have you guys knowing who he is just just." Darren turned back to his phone and started flipping through the pictures. "This is my companion. Her name is Albany," Darren said as he showed them a selfie of him and Albany wearing masks that covered the right side of their faces in some store.

"What's going on with her eye?" Mabel asked but Dipper glared at the future boy.

"No," Dipper said flatly. "Just, no." Darren grew a huge smile on his face as he watched Dipper's reaction.

"Oh yes," Darren said with amusement. "Her full name is Albany Star Cipher." Mabel whipped her head away from the picture and to her future son with horror in his eyes.

"She isn't…" Mabel started.

"She is," Dipper echoed. Stan just stared at them with confusion.

"Is somebody going to tell me what is going on?" Stan asked. Dipper heaved a big sigh before turning to his Gruncle, who is taking a huge drink of Pitt Cola.

"His time traveling companion is Bill Cipher's daughter," Dipper said flatly. Stan took a spit take with his drink.

"The dream demon you knew all those years is not the same one as the one I know in the future," Darren explained. "He is still crazy but no longer bent on weirdmageddon."

"So how long until we meet your 'traveling companion'?" Dipper asked with complete annoyance.

"A week," Darren replied. "She is absolutely amazing!"


	2. Hyper and Shocking News

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait. I have school and all that.**

 **Just a little warning for you all. I have written more to this story. Because I did so, I have rewritten the first chapter so please take a look at it. I fixed/added/changed more than I originally thought I would have to change. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED! You guys are the ones who encouraged me to return to this story. I just wished I would have typed this sooner.**

 **Anyways! I'll be quiet now and let you all read. Please review and let me know what you think. I love all comments. They give me inspiration! I will try to update this again soon. I just need to finish the editing and typing.**

 **One last thing! I am sorry about the ending to this chapter and I hope you guys don't come at me with pitch forks.**

 **Remember!**

 **Reality is an illusion.**

 **The universe is a hologram.**

 **Buy gold.**

 **Bye!**

Chapter 2: Hyper and Shocking News

Scene: Mystery Shack

It has been a week since Albany and her time traveling companion, Darren, arrived to past Gravity Falls to find their parents. They succeeded too. However, they still needed to get their parents to work together. So to get her father to go to the Mystery Shack, Albany decided to get extra weird and super annoying. Her father is none other than the Dream Demon himself, Bill Cipher.

Bill found out that she is his future daughter but he also found out that she can be VERY annoying and gets drunk off of sugar instead of alcohol. In fact, Bill became so annoyed with her that he threw some candy into her mouth and taking his chance to run and hid from her. He changed into his human form and teleported to Gravity Falls.

Bill was currently trying to convince Mabel and Dipper to let him stay with them until Albany stopped looking for him. While this was occurring, Darren and Mabel in fits of laughter while Dipper miserably failed at trying to keep his own laughter in. Bill simply glared at them until he noticed the eyepatch on Darren's right eye. The Dream Demon was about to say something about it to the boy about it because it reminded him of Albany, but a familiar squeal sounded behind him. Bill freezes in terror. He braced for the impact and squeezed his eyes shut. It never came. In fact, Albany wasn't even aiming for Bill. She was aiming for Darren, who used her speed to spin in a circle a few time before holding her close to him. The two were laughing with joy from seeing each other again while Bill stared at them with confusion and the Mystery twins stared in surprise. Albany began to rub her cheek against Darren's like Mabel would usually do with Waddles.

"IvemissedyousomuchandIfoundhimbuthesaidlovewasridiculousandIvemissedyouand-hmph" Darren had finally pulled away from her strong grip enough to cover her mouth with his hand, even though she continued to try to talk through it. Darren turned to Bill and glared at him.

"What did you give her?" Darren growled out, making the audience of three shiver with fear.

"Three chocolate bars and a butterfinger. I shoved them in her mouth to give me time to escape her," Bill explained. Darren's glare intensified on the dream demon before they widened with shock. He quickly pulled his hand away from his companion's mouth and began rubbing his palm on his jeans with a disgusted face on. Albany was laughing the entire time.

"You licked me!" Darren shouted at the yellow haired girl. She simply continued to laugh at him and his glare that was directed towards her. "Ve a dormir," Darren suddenly said. Albany's laughter stopped and she began to rub her eyes.

"I'm sleepy now," Albany said before her eyes closed and she began to fall over. She would have fallen to the floor but Darren was still holding onto her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the attic room where he placed her on Mabel's bed. Bill, Mabel, and Dipper all followed him and watched as he gently moved a piece of her golden hair out of her face.

"How did you do that?" Bill asked in a whisper, afraid he might wake his future daughter up. Darren simply shrugged.

"Ve a dormir means go to sleep in spanish. You refused to let her learn any Spanish and forced me to learn all of it instead. I didn't have a problem with it," Darren explained.

"Wait, are you saying we are actually _friends_ with this psycho?" Dipper asked. Darren smiled at this.

"You could say that. Anyways," Darren turned back to Bill, "You placed a small spell on Albany. Since she and I are almost always together, you said that I was the perfect candidate to keep her in check." Darren held up a hand, already knowing what they were going to ask. "If she gets too hyper or angry, than she has the ability to destroy everything in sight. In order to keep this from happening, she needs a way to…" Darren tried to think of the right word. "She needs a way to she set herself. You, being a demon, connected her reset to me. All I have to say is 'Ve a dormir' to activate the reset button. She goes to sleep for a few minutes and wakes up back to normal. Groggy, but not set on destroying the world." Darren stared at the three shocked faces for a moment before looking at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "She should be up right about-"

"Dar-bear! He gave me sweets!" Albany said in a groggy voice as she hugged the boy from behind.

"I've noticed." He smiled and pulled her to the front this time to give her a proper hug. "And very clever too. Annoying him to the point he comes running for help." Albany smiled at his praise. However, Bill did not let this slide.

"WAIT! You were doing that on _purpose_?!" Bill shouts while turning red with rage. Albany began to giggle at his reaction. "And why are you so close to a Pines?!" Darren and Albany turned to each other as they shared a smirk of knowing before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, daddy-o, but you have to be here. Also, If it wasn't for the Mystery Twins, you wouldn't have me!" Albany said, her smirk getting bigger. She was purposely goading him.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Bill mumbled under his breath. Albany and Darren both heard it though. The two time traveling companions looked to each other before turning back to Bill with emotionless expressions and began to talk in unison. It was very creepy.

"According to demon law, all demons must have at least one heir. It doesn't matter whether it is a full-breed or crossbreed, male or female. From the information we have gathered, you have yet to even _look_ for a being to call your mate and produce an heir with." The two had backed the dream demon up to the top of the stairs. It was eerily silent for a full minute. Then Albany clapped her hands, making everyone but Darren flinch and Bill fall down the stairs.

"Welp!" Albany cheers. "I'm hungry!" Albany gracefully floats down the stairs and into the kitchen with a chuckling Darren trailing just behind her. Mabel and Dipper, soon after, walk down the stairs and help Bill up.

"I think I liked it better when they were separate," Bill complained. "At least then Albany was less creepy."Dipper chuckled at this.

"Don't tell me Bill Cipher is afraid of a teenage girl," Dipper chided. Bill glared at the male brunette.

"Actually, I kind of am," Bill gloomily admitted. Albany hovered over to the demon and twins with a cheerful smile.

"How about a picnic? That way we can explain why we are here without any interruptions," Albany suggested. The newly formed trio agreed and Albany cheered before snapping her fingers. A surprised squeak came from the kitchen, making the demon girl's smile get even bigger.

"ALBANY!" Darren shouted from the kitchen. Albany giggled before floating back to the kitchen in a hurry. Bill, Mabel, and Dipper all took their time to get there. When they arrived, they saw Albany feeding Darren something from a large spoon while his hands were in the sink. "That tastes find. Go ahead and pack it all up. Then you can summon some drinks when we get to the clearing," Darren ordered as he continued to do the dishes. The ladies packed the food while the boys helped with dishes. Once everything was done, Darren took the picnic basket in one hand and Albany's hand in the other and lead everyone to a clearing. The same clearing that he and his time traveling companion fell into just a week ago. They set everything up, Albany summoning fruit punch, and began to eat. It was the female time traveler who started the conversation as to why they were there. What better way to start off than by saying a single word. Or in this case, a single name.

"Dragoste." At the mention of the name, Bill began to choke on the sandwich he was eating. Either of the time travelers moved to help but Mabel started to pat his back while Dipper stared with concern. What could possibly make the dream demon react like that to a simple word. Once Bill finally recovered, he began to glare at his future daughter.

"Why are you bringing _her_ up all of a sudden?" Bill asked with venom in his voice.

"Who is Dragoste?" Dipper asked, a little worried.

"She is better known as Aphrodite. Goddess of love and-"

"My mother," Bill interrupted Darren's explanation. The Mystery Twins stared at Bill in complete shock at what he said. They turned to the two teens for confirmation. Albany and Darren simply nodded.


	3. Clearing and Plan

Chapter 3:

Previously on 'From the Future'.

Scene: The clearing

"Who is Dragoste?" Dipper asked, a little worried.

"She is better known as Aphrodite. Goddess of love and-"

"My mother," Bill interrupted Darren's explanation. The Mystery Twins stared at Bill in complete shock at what he said. They turned to the two teens for confirmation. Albany and Darren simply nodded.

Now back to the story.

"I was supposed to be the one who brings wistful dreams or something like that but I didn't listen to my her very often and became a demon because of it," Bill explained. The Mystery Twins stared at their old enemy with their jaws hanging in shock. The two teens from the future continued to eat as during Bill's explanation. "Before you ask, yes, Eros is my younger brother."

"This is truth," Darren said to try to help the twin's soak it in. "And Gideon has her captive."

"He is planning to force grandma to give him a love potion to use on Mabel," Albany added in a strangely serious voice. "Should he succeed, Darren and I will be no more."

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the gnomes were watching the exchange between the five having a picnic. Jeff, their leader, pulls a walkie to his mouth to speak. A silver collar glittered in the sun rays as he spoke.

"We found them," Jeff whispered robotically.

"Excellent," a male voice answered from the other side. "I want you to kidnap the female demon while my associate gets the other female." More gnomes began to come out of their hiding spots to join Jeff. Each one had their own silver collar around their necks. Back in the clearing, Darren gotten up and walked around the group so that he was behind Bill. Albany noticed this and placed her drink down with a frown on her face. Having known each other for their entire lives, Albany and Darren learned to predict and interpret each other's actions very well. Meaning, When Darren moved away from her, she knew he was going to say something that she wasn't going to like.

"So what is your plan to save Dragoste?" Dipper asked the time travelers. The entire group expected to hear Bill say that they shouldn't save her. He noticed this too.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm not going to save my own mother. I'm not that cruel!" Bill defended. Everyone else just shrugged before turning to Darren for a plan.

"First, we need to make sure the girls stay safe and then -" Darren was interrupted by a hiss from Albany.

"What do you mean _girls_?" Albany's hair began to turn red with anger and her eye turned black. "Did you just accidentally make it plural, which I highly doubt, or is there something you aren't telling me?" Albany growled out.

"Dad thought it would be best if you didn't find out about Junior until we got here."Albany began to grind her teeth to try to keep her temper in check. "He said that it is because of Junior that Gideon knows about Dragoste and the love potion."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS A WEEK AGO?!" Albany shouts with anger. The Mystery twins and Bill slowly backed away.

"Definitely Bill's daughter," Dipper mumbled under his breath.

"Calm down, Star. Other wise I'll have to put you to sleep again," Darren warned. Albany puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in a child-like manner before her hair and eye went back to their normal yellow.

"I have a question!" Mabel called over once the future girl fully calmed down. Darren nodded for her to continue. "Who is Junior?" Albany flashed red for a brief moment before returning to normal and answering.

"He is the most annoying person in the entire MULTIVERSE and the son of Gideon Gleeful. We dated for a month but he was so clingy the entire time. I mean, I have a life of my own away from him!" Albany shouts and slowly turns red again.

"Star," Darren warned. Albany took a deep breath and returned to her yellow color.

"Why do you call her star?" Bill asked.

"That's her symbol. Just like Mabel's is Shooting Star and Dipper's is Pine Tree. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't seem to see your guys' symbols." Bill was very confused.

"You can see the symbols?" Mabel asked.

"Yes. How do you think I knew your symbol when we first met?" Bill informed.

"Albany and I are special. We are each half of a symbol. Our twins have the other half," Darren explained. Bill looked to Albany and she smiled sheepishly. She never told him she had a twin. "Anyways, as I was trying to say before, we need to keep the girls safe from the Gleefuls." Darren turned to Albany. "For the past week I have created a plan that might work." He turned back to the audience. "Dipper, you and I will be keeping watch over Albany while Mabel is being watched by Bill." The trio was about to protest but Darren held his hand up. "Bill is stronger. He can protect Mabel. I need help to watch over Albany. She likes to run from authorities." He said the last part towards Albany and she laughed. Back in their own time, Albany would play pranks on Blendin and then simply float away while Blendin chased her. "Besides, until Junior decides to cross Gideon, Mabel will be the main target and I am the only one who can knock Albany out if needed." Bill noticed Albany opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

"What were you going to say, kid?" Bill asked his future daughter. Albany shook her head.

"Not important. Let's move on," Albany said quickly. "We need to figure out where Gideon is hiding Dragoste."

"That might take a while. No one has seen Gideon since he broke out three months ago," Dipper informed.

"I could probably find his dreamscape," Bill remidied. "Only so my heirs stays alive." The dream demon glanced to Albany and she nodded. The bushes by the clearing began to rustle and move but no one seemed to notice, too focused on the planning, except Mabel. She quickly noticed the gnomes beginning to stack on top of each other.

"GNOMES!" Mabel shouts and points. The rest of the gang looked in the same direction to see the gnomes forming together. Albany was the first to get off of the ground and take action. Darren went quickly to her side, already predicting what she is about to do. The blond girl placed her pointer fingers and thumbs together, making a triangle, before saying an incantation of some sort. Then a bright light surrounded the group. The light was so bright, they all had to close their eyes. When they were able to open them again, they were all in front of the Mystery Shack.

"That should buy us some time," Albany mumbled before becoming unconscious and began to fall. Darren easily caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay?" Dipper asked as Darren gently picked her up bridal style again.

"Yeah," Darren answered. "She just tired herself out by teleporting all of us all at once. She'll be fine when she wakes up. Star won't have her powers right away but she will be awake." Darren was about to take her into the Mystery Shack when Bill got in his way.

"Hold up, Kid. I have some questions about this." Darren nodded for him to begin the questioning. "I've tried to read Albany's mind when I first met her but I couldn't."

"Simple. You taught us how to block you out of our heads so we were prepared for this trip," Darren explained.

"Interesting. Why did Albany, if she really is my daughter, blackout with a simple teleportation spell?"

"She only has part of her powers. Without physical contact with her twin, Al can't use her full powers. In fact, when her and her twin are using their abilities at the sametime, it is more powerful than your own magic. Your words too. Plus, she and her twin are half human so they need each other. Oh! And since we aren't in our original time, she would have to go to the Dreamscape if she wanted to recharge faster."

"Two more questions, for now." Darren nodded for the demon to continue. "Why didn't her twin not come?"

"I can't answer that," Darren answered with a smile.

"What possessed me to have a human as a mate?" Darren just smiled at Bill with a glint in his eyes. Bill, of course, frowned. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"What would the fun in that be?" Darren answered. "But I will tell you that you and your wife are very happy together." Darren then walked around the annoyed Bill and into the Mystery Shack to place his time traveling companion on his future mother's bed again. He returned outside and walked over to Bill. "You enter Gideon's dreamscape and gather the information we need while protecting Mabel. I will protect Albany's life and take care of the gnomes while you are away. Deal?" Mabel and Dipper were about to try to convince Darren not to make a deal with the demon but Bill beat them to it and shook the boy's hand with his fiery blue one. Then Bill walked over to Mabel, grabbed her hand, and was gone with a snap of his fingers. "Come on, Dipper. We need to prepare for the gnomes." Dipper followed Darren back inside but complained the entire time about his sister being with a psycho demon that he still hated.


	4. Feels, a ride, and preparing

Chapter 4: Feels, a ride, and preparing

Scene: Dreamscape

Mabel was being dragged through the dreamscape by Bill until he finally opened a portal to Gideon's mind and dragged her through that. Throughout all of this, Bill never let Mabel go. And she noticed. Mabel did everything in her power to keep herself from blushing but it didn't work. She would never say this out loud but she really liked Bill in his human form. To her, he was awfully cute. Like Mermando and Several Timez but had a more weird and interesting personality. Bill's chuckle was what brought Mabel out of her thoughts. Then she remembered that Bill could read minds and she began to blush madly with embarrassment.

"Why did you bring me with you, anyways?" Mabel asked in order to distract herself. "I could've just stayed at the Mystery Shack."

"You heard what the kids said. I need to protect you and keep you away from Gideon so I can protect my heir." Bill still had a hint of amusement in his voice after listening to her thoughts about him. "What they said about the demon law is true," Bill said in a more calm voice. "I have to have at least one heir and I haven't even tried looking for someone in a long time." The two gently landed in the amusement park that is Gideon's mind. "Having an heir is pretty important for a powerful being like me because of all the enemies I've made of the eons." Something Bill said caught her attention.

"You said you haven't tried looking for someone in a long time. Does that mean you did look for one a long time ago?" Mabel asked. Bill froze in his place, eyes glazed in memory. Mabel put her other hand on his arm to try to get his attention. Bill suddenly tightens his grip on her hand and she gasps in pain, knocking Bill from his trance. He looked to her and saw pain written on her face before realizing his grip on her hand. He loosened it, still not letting go, and Mabel sighed in relief as the pain slowly disappeared.

"Now where would that living ventriloquist dummy hide that memory?" Bill asked, thinking out loud while ignoring Mabel's question. Seeing Bill's reaction, she didn't want to try again any time soon. It was then that Mabel noticed a particular ride and stopped in her tracks to glare at it. Of course the dream demon noticed her lack of movement and turned to her to see why. He followed her gaze and saw a 'Tunnel of Love' ride with lots of angels in the shape of Mabel all around. Bill smirked and picked the human girl up bridal style. He practically hopped into one of the heart shaped boats with Mabel in his lap, protesting the entire time. The ride began and they went through the tunnel. It was mostly dark with candles lining the water's path and romantic music playing in the background. Mabel was getting more irritated by the second. Especially when Mabel Angels started to swing around them.

"This is so embarrassing," Mabel mumbled as she placed her head in her hands. Bill chuckled at her. Half way through the ride three buttons popped up in front of the pair in the boat. One said 'Mabel', another said 'Love Potion', and the third said 'Dragoste'. Mabel and Bill hit the third button at the sametime and froze. The pair took their hands away and stared in opposite directions, not seeing each other's blush. Mabel was busy trying to convince herself that she wasn't crushing on Bill. At the same time, Bill was trying to get his mind to focus on the mission at hand and keeping his heir but his mind kept drifting back to Mabel and how soft her hand was.

Scene: Mystery Shack

"I still don't like Bill being with Mabel," Dipper said for the _bill_ ionth time in the last hour. Darren rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed with his future uncle. Albany had woken up half an hour ago but was still groggy and wasn't responsive. In fact, she was very clingy to Darren. "And it doesn't help that he kids of that nacho and my sister are a couple," Dipper grumbled and Albany giggles.

"Tiyuhin Dipstick is funny," Albany giggled with a lopsided smile. Dipper turned to the girl with both annoyance and confusion while Darren laughed and gave looked to Dipper.

"Do you know how to speak Filipino?" Darren asked. Dipper shook his head 'no' and Darren sighed in relief.

"Why? What did she call me?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry about it. If you knew what it meant, then you would have more information about the future. Which you don't need right this second," Darren explained. "Do you have a small candy bar or other small sugary treat?" Dipper walked off to search and came back with a lollipop. "That'll do." Darren took the stick treat and unwrapped it before sticking it in his partner's mouth. He left it there for about a minute before taking it out and rewrapping it. Albany shook her head, now fully awake, and looked around. It was silent for over a minute while the girl reoriented herself.

"The gnomes are almost here," Albany stated as she grabbed a confetti cannon and a leaf blower before attaching them to her belt loops. Darren grabbed a hatchet and a bat and did the same.

"Wait! Can't you just make them disappear?" Dipper asked.

"I told you before," Darren intervened. "Without the help of her twin or being in the mindscape, she isn't going to have her powers right away. Even when they do start coming back, she isn't going to be able to do much with the little demonic energy she has." Albany nodded in agreement with her companion.

"Without my twin or the mindscape, it is going to take round 13 minutes for me to be able to simply hover again," Albany informed.

"Enough chit chat," Darren said, gathering focus again. "Dipper, pick your weapons and then meet us on the roof." Darren grabbed one of his time traveling companion's hand. "Star and I need to talk." Darren then pulled Albany to the roof. Waddles began to nudge the door, asking to be let out. Dipper went over to the pig to let him out and noticed that the pig was wearing pots and pans as makeshift armor.

"When did you get those on?" Dipper wondered aloud as he opened the door. Waddles squealed in delight before rushing off to help fight the gnomes. Or eat them. Dipper closed the door again, grabbed one of the journals and one of Ford's ray guns, and then headed for the roof. The door to the roof was left open and the male twin could hear shouting from the two future kids.

"Stop getting mad at me!" Albany shouted.

"Then stop being so irritating! The more you use your powers without recharging fully, the more unpredictable your powers become! You know that, Star!" Darren yelled back at her.

"What was I supposed to do? Let the gnomes get me and Mabel before she and dad could get out of here? Besides, we can meet up with them in the mindscape once we take care of the gnomes," Albany countered her companion. Darren took a deep breath before pulling the female into a tight hug. After a moment to calm herself, Albany returned the embrace.

"I know, Star," Darren said in a more calm voice now. "I just worry about you a lot."

"But you worry too much sometimes." Darren pulled away enough so they could touch foreheads.

"Now _that_ is because I care about you alot," Darren defended. Albany started to giggle.

"Yeah. You looooooooove me~" She cooed, making Darren laugh. "And I love you too, fratello," Albany said in a calm voice. Dipper decided to intervene at that moment.

"Get a room you two," Dipper said as he climbed onto the roof. The two time travelers began to laugh at him, not breaking their embrace.

"Like I would ever date her," Darren said, making Albany laugh even more and Dipper confused.


	5. Captured and Gnomes

**HI ALL! A little... How should I put it... Information? About Albany and Darren is coming in this chapter. It was probably easy to predict though so doesn't expect much. Also! Gideon makes an appearance!**

Chapter 5: **Captured** and Gnomes

Scene: Gideon's mindk

"Well that was an interesting way to find where your mom is," Mabel said, still sitting in Bill's lap, who agreed. Said dream demon finally allowed her to stand and helped her off of the heart shaped boat. They took three steps away, Bill holding her hand again, before the floor gave way and both of them fell. Bill had just enough time to pull Mabel to him so he could be a cushion for her before they hit the ground with a _**thud**_.

"Well well well, if it ain't Bill Cipher and my Marshmella," Gideon called from the opening. Mabel cringed at the old nickname and Bill growled, not liking that Gideon called Mabel his for some reason. "Did you really think you could go snoopin' around ma mind without me knowin'?" Gideon began laughing hysterically before taking out a remote and pushing the button. Symbols began to glow and cover every inch of the tunnel walls. "Don't cha worry ma marshmella. I'll be back for ya when I get that love potion." Bill glared and growled at the white haired boy and held Mabel tighter to him as the trap doors closed. Bill could not figure out why he was acting like this but he had a feeling Albany would.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Mabel asked, only a few centimeters away from his face. Bill noticed this too. He looked at one of the walls to clear his head of her before answering her.

"I won't be able to get us out." Bill still wouldn't look at Mabel. He suddenly felt cold and looked up to see that Mabel was now sitting up and straddling him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mabel asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

'Cute…' Bill thought. He quickly pushed that thought away and returned to her question. "Exactly as it sounds, Shooting Star," he said while looking away again.

"Explain." Bill looked back at her and, thanks to the glow of the symbols, was able to see the fear in her eyes. It might be because he is fully human at the moment but the dream demon thought she looked wonderful in the dim light of the symbols surrounding them. All he wanted to do is stare and caress her face. Again he shook the thoughts away, thinking there was something wrong with him. He sighed before explaining to her what he meant in a calm voice.

"These runes are completely blocking my powers. I can't float to get us to the door, teleport out of here, or open a portal. There is absolutely nothing I can do without my powers."

"What do you mean? We are in Gideon's dreamscape. Can't we just create whatever we want? With or without your nacho demon powers?" Mabel asked. "Like when we first met in Gruncle Stan's mind." Bill raised an eyebrow at her before thinking about it.

"I have an idea," Bill announced as he lifted her onto her feet with him. "How well can you swim?" He asked as little rain droplets started to fall on them. The Tunnel of Love had begun to overflow with water.

Scene: Mystery Shack

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked. "You're already a couple, why deny it?" Albany was currently using Darren as support while she laughed her head off. Darren was even having troubles holding back a laugh. Albany stopped laughing suddenly and looked over to the woods.

"They're here~" Albany coos as she unhooks her weapons and aim, Darren following suite. All was silent and peaceful except for the wind. Then the gnomes came up out of nowhere with a battle cry. Both Darren and Albany immediately recognized the collars they wore and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked with worry.

"These weapons are useless," Darren informed. "Long story short, Junior used those collars to control the kids at school so they could convince Star to get back with Junior. Only demonic powers can destroy them. To think he'd use the same trick twice. That little piece of-"

"Tail," Albany warned. The future pair tossed their weapons to their feet while Dipper stared at them with confusion.

"Right. We need to get balanced." Darren turned to Albany. "Then we can get weird," he said with a smirk and Albany began to cheer happily. The two faced each other and placed their hands together as if the other was a mirror. A yellow light began to glow around the two as they closed their eyes. Dipper stared at them in awe before something that Darren said to Bill and himself occurred to him.

 _She only has part of her powers. Without physical contact with her twin, Al can't use her full powers. In fact, when her and her twin are using their abilities at the sametime, it is more powerful than your own magic. Your words too._

 _Without the help of her twin or being in the mindscape, she isn't going to have her powers right away. Even when they do start coming back, she isn't going to be able to do much with the little demonic energy she has._

The glowing on the two future kids dimmed and vanished before the time travelers opened their eyes and turned to the mind controlled gnomes. They still held hands as they floated a few inches above the ground.

"Stella!" Albany shouts and a star symbol appeared in front of her.

"Cauda est!" Darren shouts and a rainbow triangle appeared in front of him.

"Miscere!" The two shout at the sametime. Both of the symbols in front of them move to each other and combined. The star was in the middle while the triangle rainbow, which turned out to be the star's tail. The two future kids began to chant together. "Perdere et torques! Dabo libera! Liberet eos! Liberet eos! Omnibus his liberabit eos! Perdere et torques! Dabo libera!" The two began to glow blue." Liberet eos! Liberet eos!" Suddenly, their eye patches snapped off, revealing Albany with a normal looking right brown eye and Darren with a yellow cat-like right eye. This did not go unnoticed by Dipper. "Omnibus his liberabit eos!" Their eyes finally glowed blue as the Star-Tail symbol grew and rose in the air over the gnomes. "Solvite!" The Star-Tail came crashing down on the gnomes, making them disconnect and fall in a heap on the ground. The collars slowly dissolved and vanished. The time travelers took the opportunity to question the gnomes. They floated down from the roof while Dipper took his time to climb down. "Which one of you is the leader?" Jeff's head then pops out of the the middle of the pile.

"That would be me," Jeff said.

"Who was the one that put collars on you and your kind?" The future kids asked in unison. Dipper had finally caught up to the duo at this point and he was trying to catch his breath.

"It was some kid who talked like a businessman but looked like a cowboy with white hair." Albany and Darren growled at the description of the boy.

"I'm guessing that's Junior?" Dipper asked and the two half demons nodded. They finally landed on the ground as the blue glow disappeared and their eyes returned to normal but they still held hands.

"We need to get to the mindscape," Darren informed. "You gnomes can return to the woods." Darren, who was now very grumpy, snapped his fingers and a portal opened to the mindscape.

"Here," Jeff said as he tried to pull his arm out of the pile. "This was how he would contact us." Jeff handed Albany the walkie.

"Thanks," Albany said before strapping it to her belt loop. She then turned to Dipper. "We'll answer all questions on the way to Gideon's mind." With that said, the trio walked through the portal while the gnomes scampered back into the woods.


	6. The trapdoor and the Hiding Place

**Okay, so normally I write these chapters up first before typing and posting them. I am still currently writing the 7th chapter. This note is to say I probably won't update until Monday or Tuesday so I can pre-write the chapters before I type them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little Mabill fluff towards the end, and please leave a review so I know if you like my story of not. Special thanks to AnimeaMari for sticking with my story even though I didn't write for a while and for catching when I posted the wrong chapter.**

 **I'll be quiet now so you can enjoy the chapter!**

Six: The Trapdoor and the Hiding place

Scene: Gideon's Mind

Bill and Mabel had finally floated to the trapdoor using the Tunnel of Love water. Unfortunately they failed to think of a way to open the trapdoor. They tried banging on it but that didn't work.

"If it weren't for these ridiculous runes, we'd already be out," Bill complained. He looked to the human girl beside him and saw her shivering from the cold. He began to worry a little and began to try to find another way out. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

"H-how do I-i know y-you will k-keep your p-promised?" Mabel asked. She was right, though. The only reason Bill was protecting her was to keep his heir alive. But there was one thing Mabel didn't know until now about the dream demon.

"I _always_ keep my promises," he said. Suddenly, they heard two pairs of footsteps over the trapdoor right before it opened and two figures fell in.

Scene: Mindscape- Hour and a Half ago.

Darren led the way while Albany put on some new eyepatches for her and her twin. Dipper was still trying to think of what to ask first as he watched them put on the eyepatches.

"So…" Dipper started. "You two are twin brother and sister to each other? Like me and Mabel?"

"Yeah. We were originally going to just come back and observe how our parents got together but then Junior heard and forced himself back before us," Darren informed.

"Why did you guys pretend you weren't siblings?"

"We didn't," Albany answered with a giggle. "We acted like we usually do. We were just careful with our wording, like dad said we should be. Remember when I called you Tiyuhin?" Dipper nodded. "It translates to Uncle." Dipper stopped and let his jaw drop, now wishing he had taken more languages. "And before you ask, _you_ never asked if we were each other's sibling." Albany started giggling again, making her brother less grumpy.

"What about pairing Mabel and Bill together?" Dipper asked.

"That was a mixture of getting them together before Gideon gets the Love potion and the fact that Star and I are only half as strong as Bill when we are apart." Darren snapped his fingers again and another portal opened, this one to Gideon's mind. "One more thing Dipper. We need you to act as though you didn't just figure out we are siblings."

"Certain things still need to happen before they find out," Albany added and Dipper hesitated before agreeing. He was now having troubles believing Bill will one day be his brother-in-law. The trio hopped into the portal. Dipper still had one more question.

"Why didn't you use your powers at all before now?" He asked his future nephew.

"I did but it was when no one was looking. I still needed to keep the appearance of a normal kid," he explained. Dipper shook his head while following. Albany began to tell a story of some sort that didn't make sense to the boys at all.

"And then I told her 'Honey, you need a new unicorn.'" This made Darren and Dipper stop in their tracks to look at her.

"You spend **way** too much time with Aunt Paz," Darren said. "She encourages your wacky stories too much."

"Wait," Dipper intervened. "Aunt Paz?"

"Yeah! You married Auntie Pacifica before we were born. Mom says your wedding was BEAUTIFUL!" Albany cheered. They landed in Gideon's mind and began looking for Bill and Mabel. They searched for an hour before they began to hear thumping over by the Tunnel of Love. Darren and Dipper raced over by foot while Albany raced in the air. They soon stopped when they noticed all the water on the ground. The trio began to tread carefully when suddenly, the boys fell through the ground. Albany floated a little higher so she wouldn't get hit by the splash while she laughed at them.

"Stop laughing like a hyena and help us out Star!" Darren shouts with irritation because of the cold water. The half she-demon calms down and gets a little closer while Bill lifts the shivering Mabel out so Albany could more easily pull her out. Then it was Dipper and Darren's turn to get pulled out. Right when Albany went to pull Bill out, she slipped in. Not a second later, the trapdoor closed shut.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **Just kidding.**

Bill and Albany were now waiting for the others to figure out how to open the trapdoor again. Bill decided to take the opportunity to question his daughter.

"What did you and lover boy do to me?" He asked. Albany raised an eyebrow at him with confusion. "When I'm near Shooting Star I feel weird. All I want is to keep her all to myself. I keep thinking she is cute. When Gideon said that he was going to make her his, I was furious! I could even feel my nonexistent heart beat loudly! I want to protect her whether it is to keep my heir or not!" Albany smirks at him. "You did do something to me, didn't you?"

"Nope. Darren and I never did anything to you except pair you with Mabel," she informed. "Do you enjoy the feelings you get when with her?" Bill thought about it a little before nodding. "Funny, isn't it?" Albany's smirk grew. "You said love was the most ridiculous thing yet you enjoy the feeling." Bill's jaw went slack with shock right before the doors opened and someone fell in. This someone was none other than the clumsy Dipper. Darren pulled Dipper out before helping his sister while Dipper helped Bill.

"Were you able to figure out where Gideon is hiding Dragoste?" Darren asked. Mabel nodded, shivering nonstop. Bill summoned a warm, fluffy blanket and put it around Mabel, making her look like a human burrito. Albany smirked at Bill and he glared at her, which made her laugh anyways.

"She is in that old haunted convenience store," Mabel said. "Dipping sauce knows the one~"

"Not _**that**_ one," Dipper complained.

"Wait!" Albany shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Do you mean the one where Dipper had to sing and dance the Lamby Dance?" She asked with much excitement. Dipper groaned and Darren started laughing to the point he started to snort, making Albany cheer. "Yes! I got you to snort again! It's been so long since you snorted! If only Ruby was here to hear it. She just loves your snorts. So cute!" Darren began turning bright red.

"Uh oh! Someone's in love~" Mabel calls.

"Who's Ruby?" Dipper asked.

"She is Wendy's daughter!" Albany shouts.

"Quiet down," Bill hissed. "We don't want Gideon coming back any time soon." Albany placed a hand over her mouth and nodded. Bill snapped his fingers so he could make a portal going to the mindscape. They all made their way through the portal and back to the Mystery Shack to rest for a bit. It was mostly filled with Mabel pestering Darren about Ruby, Dipper asking questions about how her and Darren's powers work, and Bill watching Mabel from a distance. Bill thought a lot about what Albany said in the trapdoor. He had to think back to when he wasn't a demon, but did see that she was right. He was falling for Mabel, but he won't let that affect him at all. He has an heir to keep alive. He silently repeated to himself not to show any more romantic feelings for Mabel. Albany and Darren, in that moment, felt completely weak for a split second before returning to normal. They turned to each other, knowing it wasn't Mabel who affected them.

Dinner finally rolled around and Bill decided to sit on the roof while everyone else ate. Mabel, however, decided to bring two plates to the roof, one for her and one for the demon. Bill heard her coming and smelled the food.

"I don't need to eat, Shooting Star," Bill said, not looking at her. "I am a demon after all."

"That may be true, Giant Nacho, but you are in a human body and humans need food," Mabel countered. Bill grumbled and took one of the plates from her as she sat next to him. They ate together in silence. Mabel finally spoke when they had finished and put the plates aside. "Thank you." Bill looked over to her, the small amount of starlight highlighting her face. Bill blushed when he realized he was staring.

"F-for what?" He asked while looking away. 'Did I really just stutter?' Bill thought to himself, horrified. Mabel didn't seem to notice though. But she did. She just chose to think it was her imagination.

"For the blanket after we got out," she said.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe," Bill said with a shrug. Mabel rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bill stiffened for a minute but soon relaxed.

"Thanks anyways," Mabel whispered in a sleepy voice. Bill sighed and moved the arm she was laying on to pull her closer while he rested his cheek on top of her head. Little did he know, that a couple of teens were by the door to the roof, watching them.


	7. Captured and Hit with a Love Potion Pt 1

**Before I continue this, I must tell you that I am terrible with long stories. I will try to make every story I write as long as possible but I am usually terrible at motivating myself. With that said, there will be about two or three more chapters to this story before I end it. However, to make it up for a short story, I am thinking about making another story but it will be based off of a fairy tale. I'm thinking Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella? Or I could not do a fairy tale and make an Arranged Marriage kind of story? I haven't decided yet. If I do, would you guys read them? If so, which one should I try first? Let me know in the reviews please! Also, if anyone wants to see Dragoste's outfit, pm me and I'll send you the polyvore link. Now I'm going to be quiet while you guys read. I hope you all enjoy even though you're probably going to hate me because of the ending of this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Captured and Hit with a Love Potion Part 1

Scene: Outside Dusk 2 Dawn

Last night after dinner, the group agreed to meet at the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn, before they all took on Gideon and Junior. The Mystery Twin and Darren were currently waiting outside the fence for two certain yellow demons, who were late. Suddenly, a portal opened and Albany rolled out of it and landed hard on the ground. Darren chuckled and helped her up just when Bill came through the portal. He floated near Mabel while the portal closed and Dipper complained.

"What took you so long?" Dipper questioned. "You're late, you know."

"Relax, Pine Tree. I just had some troubles getting her up," Bill said while pointing to Albany, who giggled.

"I don't blame him," Darren said. "There have been more than one cases where Star made us late to school because of her heavy sleeping. Other times it was because she destroyed her alarm clock instead of getting up." Darren laughed as he remembered the pile of broken clocks by her bed. Everyone looked amused in one way or another while Albany looked slightly embarrassed.

"At least I don't have a drawer full of pictures of my crush~" Albany said before darting into the air and out of Darren's reach. Everyone but Darren laughed before Mabel started nudging Dipper.

"Sound's a lot like someone I know~" Mabel cooed to her brother, who puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Dipper asked, still annoyed. They all nodded before climbing, or floating, over the fence and heading towards Dusk 2 Dawn. Dipper, who was leading the group, opened the doors first and everyone went in. They were only a foot away from the double doors when a large cage fell over all of them. A split second later, runes of many shapes and sizes began to glow on the bars and ceiling, making Albany and Bill crash to the floor. Two boys came into view from behind an aisle. One was in his late teens-early twenties and wore a blue and white cowboy outfit. The other was in his mid-teen years and wore a similar outfit that was black and white. Both of them had giant white hair.

"I'm guessing the little one is Junior?" Dipper asked with annoyance.

"Aww!" Shouts the one in black and white. "My little Sweety-bell has been talking about me."

"Yeah!" Albany shouts back, starting to turn red. "With disgust, you low-life, sewer eating, manipulative, LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"Star!" Darren shouts and his sister snaps her mouth shut but stayed red. "He isn't worth the insults."

"Where is Dragoste, Gideon?" Dipper asks, setting everyone back on track.

"Oh my! Did widdle ol' me rearrange ma mind to make ya'll think I was holding Dragoste here?" Gideon laughed at the group. "Ya'll meet Dragoste when you wake up." Junior threw a sleeping smoke bomb, that he was hiding behind his back, into the cage. Within minutes, the group of five blacked out one by one.

Bill could hear gentle singing as he slowly woke up, but he still had his eye closed. The voice singing seemed so familiar to him yet he couldn't place it and it slowly lulled him awake. He sat up and took a look around, slowly remembering what happened and hoping Mabel was okay. Dipper, Mabel, Darren, Albany were all awake and in individual cages in some empty warehouse. Other than Bill's cage, Albany's cage was the only other one that had runes on them. In another cage, farther away, Bill saw a woman with long silver hair and bright pink eyes wearing a red dress with a white jacket and matching boots. She was also the source of the singing. Bill stared at her for a long time as she finished singing. When she finally stopped, she stared back at Bill.

"It's been a long time son," the woman greeted in an echo-y voice.

"Hello mother," Bill answered. There was a long silence in the room and Albany couldn't handle it.

"Volans pisces!" Albany shouts randomly. Dragoste and Bill gave her a funny look, Dipper and Mabel gave confused looks, and Darren did a face palm.

"I know you hate silence," Darren said to his sister, "but 'flying fish'? Really? That is probably the most random thing I have heard you say in at least six months."

"Sorry," Albany mumbled with a pout.

"Focus, fili mi," Dragoste said, getting the attention of the future twins. "The boys with large white hair will be here soon. We must remember the plan." Star-Tail nodded in unison.

"What plan?" Bill asked.

"Dipper, Albany, Darren, and your mom made a plan for us to get out before you and I woke up," Mabel explained. "All they told me was that I would know what to do when the time comes." A moment later, Gideon came into the warehouse and walked straight to Dragoste's cage, ignoring everyone else.

"Good mornin', Dragoste!" The fake psychic greeted in a cheery tone. "Have you reconsidered my offer, yet?" Everyone looked to the Goddess of Love with anticipation.

"Yes," she said in a calm voice. "I will make the love potion for you."

 **I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to post until Monday but I couldn't wait. Please let me know in the reviews if you want me to make another story or not or if you like this story. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I already have it written. I also figured out how I'm going to end it, which is a bit exciting. I hoped you enjoyed! You're probably going to hate the end of the Part 2 as well...**

 **Again, I'll update when I finish typing the next chapter. Right now, hunger has taken over.**


	8. Captured and Hit with a Love Potion Pt 2

Chapter 7: Captured and Hit with a Love Potion Part 2

"Yes," she said in a calm voice. "I will make the love potion for you." Everyone except Gideon began to shout and freak out while trying to convince Dragoste to not go through with it. Gideon just smiled and had one of his henchmen take the Goddess of love out of her cage and out of the warehouse. Before leaving, Gideon turned to Mabel in her cage.

"I'll be back for you shortly ma Marshmella~" Gideon said with a wink, making Bill growl at him. Gideon simply ignored everyone else and left the warehouse.

"Bill, Mabel, close your eyes," Dipper shouts. Mabel followed instructions but Bill was about to argue when Dipper stopped him. "Not now. Just do it." Bill followed instructions and once he did, Darren teleported out of his cage before summoning a set of keys and unlocking Albany. He locked her cage back up before summoning a second pair of keys and handing them to her. Together they released everyone, Bill and Mabel being allowed to watch now. When Bill got out, he looked back at the cages the future twins were in.

"How did you get out?" Bill asked his daughter. She merely smirked at him.

"Magic~" was all she said before skipping off to the warehouse doors, Darren trailing behind her. She was about to open the doors but stopped herself and turned back to Bill. "Nam quae homines amant insanire. Caritas est fortior quam falsum amoris." Bill stared at her for a bit. Then he glanced at Mabel for a split second before finding his boring black shoes more interesting. Albany smirked again and turned back to the door. With a deep breath, both Albany and Darren flung the doors open and ran through in search of the room Dragoste was taken to. It took them two hours and a security guard fight to find the right room. In the room, the group could see Dragoste handing Gideon and Junior a small bottle of pink substance to them. The Love Potion. The Mystery Twins and Bill rushed in to try to stop it while Albany and Darren just slowly walked in while holding hands. The group was too late, Gideon now held the bottle in his hands.

"Oh! Hello there~" Gideon greets the intruders. "How did ya'll get out of your cages?"

"It's because you didn't put any runes on Darren's cage like I told you to do," Junior said with disgust.

"Now why would I need to do that to a human?" Gideon asked while taking the cork off the pink bottle of love potion.

"That's not important right now," Junior said while waving his hand in the air. "For now, I'll take that from your possession." Junior grabbed the bottle but Gideon didn't let go.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gideon asked with a glare at his future son.

"Did you really think I would allow you to use this on _your_ love interest when mine won't be alive if you do? Now let it go!" The white haired boys began to play tug o' war with the love potion. Bill, Dipper, and Dragoste stared in horror, Albany and Darren stared in worry, and Mabel stared in panic. Getting tired of no one doing anything, Mabel ran forward and grabbed the love potion. With a mighty pull of her own, the female Mystery Twin was able to pull the potion out of the grips of the Gleefuls. Unfortunately, with the force of her pull, Mabel accidentally spilled the potion on herself. She coughed a bit as some of it when into her mouth. When she was finally able to see again, the first person Mabel spotted was Gideon Gleeful, who gave a proud smile for himself. With Star-Tail, Dipper, Bill, and Dragoste frozen, Gideon had his goons take them back to their individual cages.

 **Please don't hate me for the ending! Yes this is shorter than the others. It's because it was originally part of the last chapter but I was super hungry but wanted to post up the chapter because I was excited. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. The Wedding and Speak Now

**After this chapter, there will be the departure chapter. Then it is The End. :-( I had fun writing this. Albany was especially fun to write. Any ways! I am still thinking about whether I should make another Mabill Story. It wouldn't follow this plot. I just don't know which to write just yet. I don't own the song and if I owned Gravity Falls, it shows would never have ended. Please let me know in the reviews! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wedding and Speak Now

Scene: Warehouse

A week had past since Mabel was hit with the love potion and most of that time was spent with Gideon and planning their wedding, which is today. Dipper, Star-Tail, Bill, and Dragoste were still in cages in the warehouse. Dragoste would busy herself with singing, Dipper would watch Darren and Albany play I spy, and Bill had been curled up in the corner of his cage without moving for the past week. He felt Mabel's absence the most. Dipper knew he still had his sister and that they can get her back because the Star-Tail twins were still there and hadn't faded away like they would if they couldn't get Mabel back. Of course he wasn't going to tell Bill his. The dream demon needed to figure that out for himself.

"I spy~ with my little eye~" Albany began.

"The cages," Darren interrupted with a smirk. Albany pouted at him.

"Alright. Mr. Smart guy. I think it is about time we crashed a wedding!" Albany cheered. This caught the attention of Dipper, Dragoste, and Bill. Darren found a piece of wire near his cage and began to play with the lock.

"How do you plan to do that?" Bill asked with hatred lacing his voice.

"Well…" Albany started, trying to contain her giggles and failing. "Your cage is meant to contain a demon only. I'll let you think about that for a moment." Bill glared at her for a bit longer as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. His eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"Absolutely not!" Bill shouts. Albany shrugged then.

"Okay. I just figured you'd want to save your girlfriend and keep your heirs but I guess I was wrong," Albany said.

"I can still get my heir. It isn't like Shooting Star is going to die or anything," Bill countered. Albany and Darren shared a look before they both sighed with sadness. Darren would've escaped days ago like he did last time but his cage was covered in runes this time.

"You don't get it, do you?" Albany asked.

"If Mabel marries Gideon, you will never get your heirs," Darren explained.

"Well what are heirs good for if it isn't with someone you love?" Bill asked, turning red for a split second. Albany turned to Darren again, a slight smile on her face.

"What are you say?" Albany asked, barely keeping the excitement from her voice. As Dragoste and Dipper watched, they smiled because they knew what the she-demon was doing to her father.

"I'm _saying_ : I am in love with Mabel. I love her smile, her laugh, the way she can tell when someone needs comfort or a pep talk. I love how she was able to get past all of the things I've done in the past and become a friend I never knew I needed until I had to protect her. I love the way her voice sounds when it is sleepy. I just love her!" Bill shouts. "I'd do anything for her," he whispered. Albany leaned as close to Bill as she could.

"Then what is holding you back?" She asked, almost a whisper. Bill thought about this for a moment. Then recalled what she said a week ago after escaping the cages the first time. In that moment, Bill realized that the only person holding him back was himself. He turned away from Albany, making her pout slightly, and went into a meditative trance.

Scene: Clearing in the woods

It was still three hours from the ceremony and Mabel was nervous. She thought that Bill would have already been there by now but nope. No sign of the dream demon she had fallen for. Sure, a week ago she was hit with the potion but it had no effect on her. Right before she had woken up in the cage a week ago, she remembered hearing Dragoste say something about the potion not working if the person was already in love. Of course, when Mabel was later hit with the love potion, she immediately knew what her brother meant when he said she would know what to do when the time came. She pretended to fall in love with Gideon and went along with the idea of a wedding when he began pressuring her. She figured she could say 'I do not' at the ceremony if no one came to save her. After several hours of prepping, Mabel was pronounced ready by one of the designers and was currently waiting for the organ to start the death march.

'Where are you Bill?' Mabel thought with worry.

Scene: Warehouse

Darren was able to unlock his cage with the wire and immediately went straight to Albany's cage and quickly picked the lock. Bill hadn't moved from his meditative spot for the past two and a half hours.

"I'll free everyone else," Darren said to his sister. "You go and stall the wedding for as long as you can. It might still be a while before Bill is no longer a demon." Albany saluted him, making him roll his eyes, before teleporting into the city to figure out where the wedding was. Darren knew what she was planning to do to stall. He took the next half hour to free Dragoste and Dipper. Darren was about to free Bill but when he turned around, the former demon was now in a white, button up shirt, dark pants, yellow beanie, and black sneakers.

"Bill?" Dipper asked.

"I see you have returned to the light, my son," Dragoste says in her echo-y voice and smiles. Bill smiles back.

"Only for my Shooting Star," Bill said before teleporting away.

Scene: Clearing in the woods

Mabel heard the death march and positioned herself at the end of the aisle while everyone stood. She took a large breath before putting one foot in front of the other. She slowly made it to where Gideon was waiting for her, wishing that it was Bill instead. The priest did a welcoming sermon that lasted twenty minutes, making almost everyone fall asleep.

"If anyone rejects this union between these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest announced. There was silence for a few seconds before guitar music began to play from nowhere and then singing.

"I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of girl

Who should be marrying the wrong boy"

Mabel easily recognized the voice singing and began giggling a bit as Gideon looked annoyed at Albany's singing. Junior, who was in the audience, also seemed to recognize the voice and began looking around for the girl.

"And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely husband-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was him,

You wish it was him,

Don't you?"

Gideon had finally had enough and ordered his goons to look for the source. Mabel noticed that Albany had changed some of the words so that they fit perfectly.

"I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's the silence, there's his last chance.

He stands up with shaky hands, all eyes on him."

Among the people sitting down, Bill, now in his Wistful Dream God form, stood up and everyone stared at him. Including Mabel, but her's was in awe at his semi-formal attire.

"Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you."

Bill had taken over Albany's job of vocals and began making his way to the aisle so he could get to Mabel more easily.

"I am not the kind of boy

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of girl

Who should be marrying the wrong boy

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now.""

Bill was now right in front of her when Mabel decided it was her turn to sing, which made Bill happy.

"And I say, "Let's run away now,

I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door."

Before any more of the song could be sang, Bill grabbed Mabel waist and pulled her to him before crashing his lips onto her. Albany did a few cartwheels of joy, revealing her hiding spot behind some trees. Darren and Dipper came running over but soon slowed down when they saw Mabel and Bill kissing. Darren went straight to Albany and picked her up by the waist and spun her around, making her squeal and giggle. The noise caught Bill and Mabel's attention and they ended their kiss and turned to see Albany and Darren.

"Are you two not worried about no longer existing?" Bill asked them. Star-Tail looked at each other before Albany burst into laughter.

"NO!" Gideon shouts. "Mabel is meant to be _mine_! MINE! You hear me Cipher." Darren rolled his eyes at the white haired man before smirking.

"I think everyone has had just about enough of your talking, cowboy," Darren said as he moved his hand in the air like a zipping motion. Gideon's mouth immediately zipped shut. Mabel and Bill looked between Gideon and Darren with complete confusion while Albany merely laughed at them. Dipper was chuckling at Gideon's sealed mouth. All the merriment stopped when Junior stood up and faced Star-Tail. The future twins merely smirked at each other before holding hands and facing Junior. The two began to float a few inches off of the ground.

"Stella!" Albany shouts and a star symbol appeared in front of her.

"Cauda est!" Darren shouts and a rainbow triangle appeared in front of him.

"Miscere!" The two shout at the sametime. Both of the symbols in front of them move to each other and combined. The star was in the middle while the triangle rainbow, which turned out to be the star's tail. The two future kids began to chant together. "Cum viribus geminis cum indissolubili vinculo obligamus. Vinctus autem estis iustitiae. Nunc tempus iure tenentur. In Tauro commissa crimina. Usque ad finem. Cum viribus geminis cum indissolubili vinculo obligamus." The two began to glow blue. "Vinctus autem estis iustitiae. Nunc tempus iure tenentur." Suddenly, both of their eyepatches snap off at the same time, revealing their mismatched eyes to their parents and Gideon. "In Tauro commissa crimina." The Star-Tail symbol moved away from the pair and towards Junior. It began to spin around him like he was in the middle of a tornado. "Usque ad finem!" With those last words, the symbol tightens around him to the point that they are rainbow bondages and a star covered his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Wait a minute here!" Bill yelled. "You two are twins to each other?" He asked, slightly confused that his own kids would hide this from him. Albany and Darren laughed at him.

"You never asked," Star-Tail and Dipper said in unison.


	10. Departure-Final

**Alright peeps! I got this chapter done earlier this week but decided to wait to post it for a bit. Good thing too. I changed a lot of it and it came out as my longest chapter. Also, before I let you all read the chapter, I have decided to make an other Mabill story. What kind of story is it? I'll tell you all at the end of the chapter. Please review, I like knowing what people think of my stories, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Departure

Scene: The Mystery Shack

Mabel was busying herself with cleaning the merchandise and humming to herself while Dipper manned the cash register. Dipper and Star-Tail decided to split up for a bit to explain why Mabel and Bill didn't find out that they were twins sooner. Star-Tail knew they could handle Bill better than Dipper so they sent the male twin to explain to Mabel while Star-Tail explained to Bill. It's been two days since the wedding and Bill and the future twins still hadn't returned. Bill hadn't even asked Mabel on a date yet. Mabel was in the process of cleaning one of the higher shelves when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She quickly turned around to see Bill holding her.

"Bill!" Mabel shouts with glee. It took you long enough to come back!" Bill chuckled at her and pecked her cheek.

"Sorry Shooting Star," Bill said, hugging her tighter. "After the twins told me everything, I had to go see my mother so she could punish me for turning into a demon and all the bad things I did."

"How bad was it?" Mabel asked with a wince.

"Nothing too bad. Just a year of non-stop good dreams to all those I tormented over the years. I think they went easy on me," Bill said with a shrug. Mabel pulled away a little and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry, Shooting Star. I may not be able to see you for a long time but that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other," Bill said as he held up a cell phone. Dipper, who was watching the whole time, gave Bill a confused look.

"Isn't that just a cell phone?" The male twin asked.

"Yes and no. It works a lot like your human cell phones but it only carries one number," Bill explained. "This is a multiverse phone which means it is connected to only one other phone, which I have. In a way, it is like a walkie talkie. Also, there is no need to charge it and the signal is great no matter the dimension."

"Cool!" Mabel cheers as Bill hands her the phone. In that moment, the gift shop doors open and a blond woman with a semi-fancy dress and sunglasses walks in. Mabel squealed, knowing exactly who it was. "PACIFICA!" The woman turned and smiled at Mabel, who Bill was still holding onto.

"Long time no see, Mabel," Pacifica greeted. "I see the Mystery Shack is still in shambles." While Pacifica was talking, Dipper stared at the blond woman in a love-struck kind of way, and Bill noticed. The ex-demon pecked Mabel on the cheek again before he let her go so she could catch up with her friend. Bill made his way to Dipper so he could nudge the boy a bit.

"Ask her out," Bill whispered while Dipper looked at him with horror.

"I can't just 'ask her out'!" Dipper whispers back in a panic. "That would require several steps prior. Including nodding a greeting every time we see each other, casually standing near each other, and making small talk! Plus-" Dipper was interrupted by Bill slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Kid, you're making this way too complicated and you're going to get in your own way," Bill whispered to the male twin. "Hey Llama!" Bill called over. Pacifica turned and smiled in amusement at the site of Bill keeping a hand over Dipper's mouth. "Pine Tree wants to ask you out but if he tried his way, he would have tripped over himself. So I decided to help by telling you ahead of time." Dipper's face was now as red as a cherry, which made both of the girls giggle at him. Bill then teleported back to Mabel and place an arm around her waist before Dipper could recover. Pacifica then walked over to the blushing mess that is Dipper and took a pen from her purse before writing some numbers on his hand.

"I'm free on Friday," Pacifica said as Mabel silently fangirled in the background, making Bill chuckle.

"A-alright," Dipper squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying again, more successful this time. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven Friday night, then?" Pacifica nodded in agreement.

"Well, I gotta go," Pacifica said. "You know how my parents are." The Mystery Twins nodded and the blond girl began to walk towards the door only to stop when it slammed open to reveal a panting Darren.

"Darren?" Mabel asked with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Is…(huff)... Star…(puff)...here?" Darren asked before collapsing to the ground.

"No, she isn't. Do you think Junior took her?" Mabel asked as she broke away from Bill as they both went to help Darren up. Dipper walked Pacifica to her car, saying that he'll text her later that night and explain.

"No. After binding him we trapped him in peanut brittle," Darren explained as Dipper re entered the shop. Suddenly, Bill screams and is yanked away from Darren. Bill was now on his back on the other side of the room with Albany on her side right next to him as she laughed her head off. Darren began walking over to his sister with annoyance filling him. When he reached her, he crossed his arms over his chest as she looked up and Bill got up.

"Blendin doesn't like me right now~" Albany said before she burst into a fit of laughter again. Darren, of course, did a facepalm.

"Albany!" Blending yelled as he appeared in the shop. Blendin was dyed completely purple and he was wearing a bright pink dress and orange boots. Bill immediately burst into laughter with the Mystery Twins following suit. Even Darren was having troubles keeping his chuckles in.

"Nice dress, Blendin," Darren said before helping his sister up.

"Are you two ready or not?" Blendin growled in a pouty sort of way. Albany giggled at him before bringing the time police man into a gentle hug, which seemed to make Blendin relax a bit and hug her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I missed you," Blendin mumble so only she could her.

"I missed you too, amica mea," Albany mumbled back for only him.

"You know I don't understand latin," Blendin grumbled again, making the blond twin giggle. Dipper looked to Darren and nodded his head towards the hugging duo as he silently asked a question. Darren chuckled and made a motion that looked like he was zipping his mouth and throwing away the key, making Dipper roll his eyes. Bill didn't seem to like how close his daughter and the time police man were, which made Mabel giggle at him and kiss his cheek. Darren snapped his figures and Junior in his peanut brittle prison appeared right behind him as Albany let go of Blendin to return to her brother's side. They nodded to Blendin, signaling that they were ready for him to take them back.

"Wait!" Mabel calls. "You two are leaving already?"

"Yeah. Junior is captured and our parents are together," Darren said. "Our missions here are done. We need to go home."

"Don't worry, mom," Albany cut in. "It's not like you'll never see us again. We _are_ your kids after all!" Albany hugged her mom. Star-Tail, Bill, and the Mystery Twins all said their good-byes, which involved a lot of tears from the girls and some comforting from the guys, before Blendin took the future twins back to their own time. Bill pulled Mabel into a hug to comfort her some more. After a little while, Bill decided to take Mabel out to lunch for a date before he had to leave. They had just finished eating at the Greasy Dinner and were currently walking home when the Love God, Eros, flies towards them.

"Hey dude and-" Eros stopped when he saw Mabel. "YOU!" He shouts while pointing at Mabel. Bill simply chuckled.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, Eros," Bill defended. "I'm sure she learned her lesson all those years ago." Eros was still grumpy but let it go.

"Mom says it's time to go," Eros said.

"Okay. I'm going to take Mabel home before I start," Bill said and Eros nodded before leaving. Mabel's eyes widened before she turned to Bill with sadness. He immediately cupped her cheek and kissed her. They pulled away so Mabel could breath. Bill took her hand and they continued to walk to the shack, not saying a single word until they had reached the front door. "I promise I'll call you every night, Shooting Star," Bill whispered before giving her one more quick peck on the lips. He backed away from the shack and followed in the direction his brother went. Bill kept his promise and called her every night during the year he was away. Once he came back, the couple went on several dates, Bill even helped out at the shack every once in awhile just to spend more time with Mabel. At the same time, Stan and Ford slowly learned to trust him and saw how he had changed since he was a demon thanks to Mabel but they would still threaten him here or there. Three years after Bill returned from his punishment, he asked Dipper for permission to marry his sister. Dipper allowed it, knowing she had been hoping he would ask for a month already, and Mabel, of course, said yes. They didn't even have to worry about Gideon because he ended up meeting someone else on the other side of the world and was dating her. He was dating a supermodel.

 **One year after the proposal**

Mabel was currently in her dressing room with Pacifica as she was getting ready for her wedding day. Bill was doing the same thing but he was already ready and was pacing a hole in his ceiling. Dipper was with him, trying his best to calm the ex demon down.

"What if she changes her mind?" Bill asked.

"She won't," Dipper countered.

"What if she doesn't say I do?"

"She will."

"I don't think she will. I mean, I was a demon! I tormented your family, HER family. What in all the multiverse made her agree to marry me?"

"Because she loves you. Besides, you aren't a demon anymore, you've changed."

"I don't know, Pine Tree. Maybe she would be better off without me," Bill said sadly.

"Oh no you don't. There is no way you are running out on my sister," Dipper scolded. "Out of all the guys I've seen my sister with, she has never been happier than she is with you. You: you've changed just for Mabel. Changed just to save her and be with her. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." Bill heaved a big sigh before returning to the floor. "Unless, of course, you _don't_ love her…"

"Are you kidding me, Pine Tree? I love Shooting Star with every molecule of my being!" Bill shouts. "She is my everything."

"Then why are you so worried? Shouldn't you be at the end of the aisle, waiting for her?" Dipper asked, happy he finally got through Bill's head.

"Yes I should!" Bill shouts and runs out to the chapel with Dipper close behind. He stood there in front of all of the Gravity Falls citizens. Candy and Grenda were already on their bride's maids dresses when Pacifica came over to her spot in the bride's maid line. Dipper was behind Bill, as he should be since he was the best man, and Ford was to the other side of Bill, ready to wed his great niece and old enemy. Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Mabel or Stan. Bill began fidgeting a lot.

"Will you calm down?" Dipper scolded the ex demon.

"Don't worry Bill," Pacifica said.

"Yeah, it hasn't even started yet," Grenda butted in.

"Well why not? Everyone is here already," Bill pouted, making Ford chuckle.

"There is a .001 percent chance Mabel will walk out on you," Candy said. Dipper smacked his forehead with annoyance.

"Candy!" Dipper scolded. "We are trying to get Bill to calm down, not worked up."

"Sorry," Candy said with a shrug. "I just thought I'd factor in Mermando."

"Mermando is already married," Dipper sighed, annoyed. A light music started to play, making every quiet and turn to the other end of the aisle where Stan and Mabel stood. Stan was in an ordinary black and white tux while Mabel was in a beautiful, sleeveless, white and pink wedding dress. All Bill seemed to be able to do was stare at his soon to be wife, and Dipper noticed. "Save it for the honeymoon," Dipper said, making the ex demon blush madly. Stanley walked Mabel down the aisle and over to Bill. The old con man gave his niece one last hug, and a glare to Bill, before handing her over. Vows were said, tears were shed, and a kiss was shared. The reception was a blast. There was dancing, Mabel and Pacifica had another dance off; there was a food fight, which Dipper started by 'sneakily' shoving cake into Stan's face; and there was music; which Soos and Melody were the DJs for. Everything was fun and perfect. Eros even forgave Mabel for stealing his love potions when she was twelve.

 **Four months later**

Mabel came running down the stairs of the Mystery Shack while calling out Bill's name. The dream god came running out of the kitchen to see what was wrong when he was tackled to the ground by his wife. Bill looked up at her with worry but soon became confused when he saw her smiling from ear to ear. Then she shouted two words that made him smile too.

"I'm pregnant!" Bill hugged her and got them to their feet. He then had a thought and voiced it out to his wife.

"Do you have any idea how to raise kids?" He asked. Mabel giggled before heading to the kitchen to make a snack.

"Nope," she said as she popped the 'p'. "But we'll figure it out. I'm sure it can't be that bad." One human baby would have been easy compared to two half demons causing trouble at the same time.

 **The Day the Star-Tail twins were born**

Bill was holding a sleeping Albany while Mabel was holding a wide awake Darren. They were all happy together. Suddenly, Bill began to laugh for no reason. Mabel looked over to her husband with a questioning look on her face.

"What's so funny, Bill?" The female brunette asked. Bill calmed down and explained.

"Do you remember when I asked our son why I married a human?" He asked. Mabel thought for a little, recalling the memory, before nodding. "He said that we are very happy together." Mabel smiled and giggled at him.

"I guess our son was right," Mabel said sleepily and Bill nodded, letting his wife rest her head on his shoulder. As the years went by, everyone started to have families and would still go on adventures every once in awhile. Pacifica and Dipper married and had a little boy with one girl on the way. Soos and Melody were married soon after Mabel and Bill were and had three kids of their own. Tambry and Robbie also tied the knot but they hadn't decided whether to have kids yet or not. Wendy married her young college teacher (don't worry, they waited until Wendy graduated before they started dating) and she now had a little girl named Ruby. A month after the Star-Tail twins made it back to their time, Darren finally asked Ruby out on a date. Her response was "It's about time!" And Albany laughed at them. A week later, Albany's own crush asked her out as well. She almost blew the house up (again) because she was so happy.

 **The**

 **End**

* * *

 **So the type of Mabill story I will be writing next will be Beauty and the Beast themed. I'm thinking of naming it Shooting Star and the Demon. Get it? I know it isn't very original but I'll keep thinking of a title. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this and reading Everyone's reviews. I know I didn't give everyone a lot of time to vote on a story idea but the more I thought of it, the more I liked the Beauty and the Beast idea. I will remind you that it will not follow this story at all. I hope to see you all again when I write the next one!**

 **Remember!**

 **Reality is an illusion.**

 **The universe is a hologram.**

 **Buy gold.**

 **Bye~!**


	11. Just thought you should know

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I wanted everyone to know that I will be making a series of Mabill one-shots first before I start posting the Mabill Beauty and the Beast story (Which I have named To Love a Beast). Each one-shot will be based off of a word so if anyone wants to request something, go ahead. I'll do my best.

-AlwayzHuman


End file.
